yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 013
、 ！？ | romaji = Hīrō Taiketsu, Ketchaku!? | english = Showdown! Who Will Win? | japanese translated = Conclusion of the Hero Showdown?! | alternate = | chapter number = 13 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Showdown! Who Will Win?", known as "Conclusion of the Hero Showdown?!" in the Japanese version, is the thirteenth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 2 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden Yuki attacks Koyo Hibiki's "Elemental Hero Inferno" with "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman", and "Skyscraper" activates, increasing the attack points of the latter. The former is destroyed, while "Flame Wingman's" effect activates, dealing damage to Koyo equal to his destroyed monster's attack points, reducing him to 900 Life Points. Koyo activates his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Ocean" from his Deck in Attack Position. "Inferno's" effect also activates upon its destruction, letting Koyo add "Pot of Greed" from his Graveyard to his hand. Koyo begins his turn, playing his "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. Midori comments that "Skyscraper" is a double-edged sword, especially in battle between "Elemental Heroes". Koyo Summons "Elemental Hero Woodsman" in Attack Position and proves Midori's point correct as he uses "Ocean" to destroy "Flame Wingman" via "Skyscraper's" attack-boosting ability, which only activates for the turn player, regardless of who originally played it. "Woodsman" attacks directly, reducing Jaden to 1000 Life Points. Koyo comments that "Skyscraper" is the best Field Spell for "Elemental Heroes", but since it affects both players, he can use its effect too. He Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden comments to himself that he played "Skyscraper" fully prepared for that, and as he draws, Midori thinks this draw may decide the duel, as Jaden's hand is empty. Jaden draws "Pot of Greed", and plays it, drawing two more cards. He then Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" in Attack Position and is about to attack "Woodsman". Koyo activates his face-down "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying "Skyscraper". Midori is perplexed as to why Koyo didn't activate "Mystical Space Typhoon" during the Damage Step, as he could have destroyed "Clayman" had he done so. She realizes that Koyo just wants to enjoy his duel with Jaden for as long as possible. Jaden activates "Swords of Revealing Light", and Koyo comments he chose the wrong moment to use "Mystical Space Typhoon". Koyo draws, and feels intense pain as he now truly dueling seriously. He vows not to collapse in front of Jaden, and assures Midori that he'll be fine. He switches "Ocean" and "Woodsman" to Defense Position and Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden draws, and then Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman", who attacks and destroys "Ocean". Koyo draws, feeling the pain again, and still not knowing why. He passes his turn. Jaden draws, and plays "Polymerization", fusing "Clayman" and "Sparkman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant", whose effect activates, letting Jaden destroy "Woodsman". Jaden attacks directly, believing he's won, but Koyo activates his face-down "Residual Reflection", removing "Woodsman" and "Ocean" in his Graveyard from play to reduce the damage to zero. Koyo praises Jaden for nearly winning, but comments that "Swords of Revealing Light's" effect is now disappears, as it's been three turns. Koyo draws, expecting to feel pain once more, but finds he doesn't, as he draws his partner, "Winged Kuriboh". He thanks its spirit and Summons the card in Defense Position to end his turn. Jaden draws "Fairy Meteor Crush" and equips it to "Thunder Giant", believing he can win with the Piercing effect that the former card will grant him. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Koyo Hibiki Duel continues from the previous chapter. Turn 6: Jaden Jaden attacks Koyo's "Elemental Hero Inferno" with "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates, increasing the ATK of "Flame Wingman" by 1000, to 3100, thus "Inferno" is destroyed (Koyo: 4000 → 3200). The effect of "Flame Wingman" activates, dealing damage to Koyo equal to his destroyed monster's ATK (Koyo: 3200 → 900). Koyo activates his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Ocean (1500/1200) from his Deck in Attack Position. Also, as "Inferno" was destroyed, its effect activates, letting Koyo add "Pot of Greed" from his Graveyard to his hand. Turn 7: Koyo Koyo activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. He Summons "Elemental Hero Woodsman" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. He attacks "Flame Wingman" with "Ocean", and the effect of "Skyscraper" activates, increasing its ATK by 1000, to 2500. Thus, "Flame Wingman" is destroyed (Jaden: 2400 → 2000). Koyo then attacks Jaden directly with "Woodsman" (Jaden: 2000 → 1000), and Sets a card. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. He Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. He attacks "Ocean" with "Clayman", but Koyo activates his face-down "Mystical Space Typhoon", destroying "Skyscraper". Jaden cancels the attack, and activates "Swords of Revealing Light", preventing Koyo from attacking for three turns. Turn 9: Koyo Koyo switches "Ocean" and "Woodsman" to Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 10: Jaden Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400), using it to attack and destroy "Ocean". Turn 11: Koyo Koyo passes. Turn 12: Jaden Jaden activates "Polymerization", fusing "Clayman" with "Sparkman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant" (2400/1600) in Attack Position. Jaden activates its effect, destroying "Woodsman". Jaden attacks directly, but Koyo activates his face-down "Residual Reflection", removing "Ocean" and "Woodsman" in his Graveyard from play to reduce the damage to zero. Turn 13: Koyo Koyo Normal Summons "Winged Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position. The effect of Jaden's "Swords of Revealing Light" ends. Turn 14: Jaden Jaden equips "Thunder Giant" with "Fairy Meteor Crush", making it able to inflict piercing battle damage, and attacks "Winged Kuriboh". Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.